


Wishes are nice, but sometimes the don't come true for a reason

by marksdolphin



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, happened, it just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksdolphin/pseuds/marksdolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Gary spend a few hours working on the new single for Mark's solo album.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes are nice, but sometimes the don't come true for a reason

Mark was running late. Again. He dropped his hand in a puddle as he tried desperately to get the the studio before it somehow managed to start raining harder. Although somehow he was sure that wasn't possible. His fringe stuck to his face, impairing his vision slightly and his jeans stuck to his legs, making running difficult. The rain didn't stop, and the wind made it impossible to use an umbrella but he eventually made it to the studio in one piece - minus a hat - to find the door locked. 

 

"Gary where are you?" Mark muttered to himself as he frantically searched his pockets for his keys, his cold hands struggle not to drop them. Eventually, he managed to get the door open and he could already feel the cold coming on, but luckily the warmth of the studio helped him feel better. 

 

He hung up his wet coat on a peg in an attempt to let it drip dry, and leant himself up against the radiator to make himself warmer, and to stop his hands from shaking long enough so that he could text Gary.

 

"Where are you? M.O"

 

"At home ? G"

 

"At home?! Gary you told me we'd meet in the studio! We're supposed to be working on my album! M.O"

 

"I'm so sorry ! I'll be there as soon as I can ! G x"

 

Mark sighed, putting his phone down on the side and trying to find some way of drying his hair. He eventually decided to use his scarf, mourning the loss of his hat whilst complaining about Gary. Today wasn't a good day. 

 

What felt like hours later, Gary finally bundled in through the door of the studio, significantly drier than Mark. Clearly, Gary had decided to risk the London traffic. 

 

"I'm really sorry, Marko! I forgot and the kids-" Mark cut him off by shaking his head. He was angry, yes. But he was angry at the world and whoever it was who made the wind and whatever possessed him to walk to the studio. He wasn't angry at Gary. He couldn't be. 

 

"Don't worry about it, let's just get to work," Mark tried not to look at Gary when he spoke. He tried not to notice the desperate look on his best friend's face, or the way his eyebrows raised in response to Mark's behaviour. He tried not to consider how it would feel to have Gary be his source of warmth for the night, his strong arms wrapped around his waist to keep him safe. He wasn't considering that. Not at all. 

 

"Alright, boss," Gary said, clapping his hands together and sitting down at a chair, offering one out to Mark who accepted gratefully. They say at a relatively small table, just big enough to do its job. There was only one pen between the two of them, the other couple they left here had got lost somewhere. This meant that the process was going to require even better communication than usual and Mark wasn't quite sure he was ready for that. 

 

The thing is, Mark had always loved Gary. Gary, on the other hand, had always loved his family and his music. And, if he did love Mark, he loved the other band members equally and that just wasn't something Mark wanted to consider. Quite frankly, he wanted to have Gary to himself. He didn't want to stand and smile as he watched Gary get married or he didn't want to congratulate his wife of her pregnancy. But he did. And he hated himself for it. 

 

Mark wished he could be the one spending his life with Gary. 

 

Gary wished the audience would accept his next venture and that his family were well. 

 

Mark didn't have a chance. 

 

Still, he like to consider it. 

 

He watched as Gary hummed a small melody to himself - one he had clearly considered before arriving - and jotted a few words down on the paper. He watched Gary's hand play the imaginary piano that wasn't on the table, and imagined sliding his fingers between his own. 

 

"Marko," Gary's words snapped Mark out of his thoughts and he realised he'd been lost in his desires. 

 

"Hm?" He raised his eyebrows, confused about why Gary would disturb him before realising he was sliding the piece of paper towards him. 

 

'I wish there was some meaning in these words,' Mark considered as he read about Gary's love for somebody who went by female pronouns. 'I wish they meant something about me.'

 

"Wishes are nice, but sometimes they don't come true for a reason," Gary spoke the sentence casually and Mark went bright red. Had he said what he thought aloud? He can't have, Gary appeared confused about Mark's reaction. 

 

"For the next line. I wasn't sure it would fit, what do you think?"

 

Maybe it was just Gary asking his opinion about a song, but Mark took it as a sign that told him he would never be anything more than a friend to Gary, and maybe there was a reason for that.


End file.
